A Kiss From Coulson
by MoonRose91
Summary: Oneshot. Rated for people who are not comfortable with slash. Sequel of 'To Pursue'. Clint "Hawkeye" Barton wants a kiss.


**A/N – **I blame the norsekinkmeme on LiveJournal for addicting me to this ship, all right? I blame them! Utterly and completely blame them! This is also an unofficial response to a challenge on said kinkmeme.

Challenge: _Hawkeye won't shut up. More specifically he won't stop complaining to Coulson (maybe about how he was dangling in the air in the cold rain and he didn't even get to shoot anyone or whatever else the author wants.) Coulson finally snaps and he shuts him up. Bonus if he does it because he knows Coulson will silence him._

Warnings: Slash-pairing, male/male kissing, swearing. Rating is to be safe.

**A Kiss From Coulson**

Despite the fact they were, technically, dating, Clint "Hawkeye" Barton still hadn't gotten his first kiss. Especially since Coulson just hated showing that he was attached to anyone, so their relationship out in public was just not something that changed. However, behind closed doors, Hawkeye could lean all over Coulson, so long as he wasn't too badly injured. In fact, within Coulson's quarters, or his own, Hawkeye took advantage of this and wrapped around Coulson like a cat, enjoying the way he could settle against Coulson.

However, he still hadn't gotten a kiss from Coulson.

He had given Coulson kisses, even full out shoved him back onto the bed and done a very nice make-out session. He hadn't pushed Coulson into anything, but he did take it slow, like a good boy. However, what he really wanted was for Coulson to kiss him.

But, because the stoic bastard liked being all stoic and annoying, he hadn't really kissed Hawkeye. Probably because he _knew_ Hawkeye would take it as a challenge to get a kiss from him.

So, Hawkeye was going to do what he did best in a situation like this.

He was going to annoy Coulson until he forced Hawkeye to shut up.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye was soaked to the bone, along with being coated in mud. He trudged with his shoes making that icky sound and Coulson glanced up from his reports. Instead of asking, he just points to the bathroom. "I heard the thunderstorm," he explained, before focusing on the reports again. Hawkeye grinned and immediately walked into the bathroom.<p>

Once he got over his nice, very hot, shower, he walked out to see that half the bed had been cleared of the mess of reports. "So…anyway, I was out on the shooting range," Hawkeye begins, a plan half-forming in his mind.

"Barton, I am going over reports," Coulson interrupted.

"You're a great multi-tasker. Anyway, I am out on the archery range, the one where I get to go sailing through the air in the crane basket, like that time when you had be go up in the middle of the thunderstorm and I _didn't get to shoot anybody_, and it has the moving targets that are about an inch in diameter," he started, and glanced at Coulson, who nodded.

"You usually go there today," Coulson responded quietly.

Hawkeye grinned, hearing that faint tinge of annoyance in there.

"Anyway, I am out there, minding my own business and even using some of those arrows Stark cooked up for me, when Thor gets angry. And when the God of Thunder gets mad, the storms come rolling in. Apparently, some guy was flirting with Jane and he went ballistic. I think the same guy also insulted Loki, so Thor _really_ flew off the handle.

"However, instead of getting down, I just stay up there, getting soaked to the bone, in the thunder and lightning," he continued and Coulson cut in.

"Barton, I _really_ need to focus on these reports and it is your own fault you got wet."

Hawkeye snorted and wormed his way into Coulson's grip so he can use the agent as a pillow. A very nice, breathing, warm pillow. "It is not. I am a sniper. I need to adjust to all temperatures and not be adversely affected. So, I am standing up there, holding on for dear life as the crane is going around and the rain is just freezing, when a lightning bolt hits a nearby tree. Of course, I take this as a hint to get down, because I am zooming around in a metal cage.

"It was a rather joyous time until I nearly got electrocuted," he continued and feels Coulson tense slightly.

He smirks and continues his story. "Luckily, I got out in time. I jumped over the edge and rolled, in the mud. That was just nasty. I was expecting to find mud in my _hair_, because of how much I rolled. You know how I feel about being coated in mud. I think that is the only way I can't shoot straight. It is just the _feeling_ of the mmph..." Hawkeye continued until his head was suddenly shifted and Coulson pulled him in for a deep kiss.

He gently nipped at his lower lip, gently urging Barton's lips to part. Hawkeye closed his eyes, relishing in the fact Coulson was kissing him. He felt Coulson's tongue was gently roaming and when he pulled away, Clint was actually breathless.

Just a bit anyway.

He blinked and Coulson leaned back slightly, going back to his reports. "Shut up, Barton," he muttered and he obeyed happily.

A short time later, Hawkeye was peacefully asleep. Coulson smiled a bit at the sniper, before he shifted a bit so he could actually read the damn thing. "Next time ask," he muttered, before he began to fill it out, trying his best not to wake the sleeping sniper up.

Once the files were finished, he settled them on his nightstand, then reached up to turn off the light. Only then did he carefully shove Hawkeye off of him so he could settle against the pillows to fall asleep. Coulson shifted a little and he grunted when Hawkeye threw his arm back over his stomach.

"Did I finish my story?" the sniper mumbled.

Coulson rolled his eyes. "No. But I swear to God, you start that rant up again, I will throw you out," he muttered and Barton chuckled before burrowing himself against Coulson's side. He pulled Coulson close and carefully wrapped a leg around Coulson's.

"You are an octopus," Coulson muttered.

Hawkeye just grunted and shifted to nuzzle Coulson's neck. "So, I was on the roof the other day," he begins, only to be silenced, quickly, by Coulson kissing him with a gentle chastity.

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir," Barton answered and fell back asleep.

He was followed closely by Coulson.


End file.
